mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Grumpy
In series *Mr. Strong: Both have bodies with four sides (original). *Mr. Grumble: Both are grumpy. *Mr. Mean: Both have blue and are mean and grumpy. Out of series *Turner (Handy Manny, both are blue, short-tempered and grumpy), *The Boss (Nuzzle and Scratch, both are grumpy), *Mr. Gronkle (Richard Scarry, both are grumpy and short-tempered), *Ms. Grunkle (Jump Start, both are grumpy and cruel) *Mr. Washee Washee (Family Guy, both are angry), *Red (Angry Birds, both are short-tempered and grumpy), *Schnitzel (Chowder, both are short-tempered and grumpy), *Toadhog (Jungle Junction, both are grumpy a lot), *Sir Handel (The Railway Series, both are blue and tend to get grumpy at times), *Donald Duck (Disney, both are blue, grumpy and short-tempered), *Duke (The Railway Series, both are sometimes grumpy), *Bulstrode (The Railway Series, both are angry, grumpy and short-tempered), *Mack (Doggity's PBS Kids Sprout, both are grumpy), *Gail the Guard’s Compartment (Ernest the Engine Car, both are grumpy and short-tempered), *Eustace (Courage the Cowardly Dog, both are grumpy and cruel), *Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under, both are grumpy), *Mario (Sml, both have blue and are grumpy), *Donald and Douglas (The Railway Series, all 3 get into arguments), *Wolverine (X-Men, Marvel Comics, both are grouchy) *Skeletor (Masters of the Universe, both are blue and easily angered) *Flogg (The New Adventures of He-Man, both have a nasty temper) *Billy The Orange Engine (The Railway Series, both are angry), *Two Legs Joe (Spliced!, both are short-tempered), *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob Squarepants, they both have big noses, are grumpy, blue, and suffer from misfortune), *Frieda From Germany (The Railway Series, both are blue and short-tempered), *Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes, both are short-tempered), *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog games, both rarely smile and have four colors to correspond them), *Clyde (PAC-MAN TV Series, both are grumpy and get annoyed with Inky and Mr. Scatterbrain) *Mezmeron (PAC-MAN TV Series, both are grumpy) *Red (Cars, both suffer from misfortune), *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball, both suffer from misfortune) *Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, both suffer from misfortune) *J Jonah Jameson (Spider-Man, Marvel Comics, both are hot tempered) *Burne Thompson (TMNT, both are hot tempered), *Mike (The Railway Series, both are grumpy and have blue), *Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty, both are grumpy, short-tempered, mean, have a unibrow, and have blue), *Junior Wetworth (Snorks, both are mean and rude), *Grumpy Bear (Care Bears, both have "Grumpy" in their names, blue, and are rarely happy), *Bowser (Nintendo, both are very short-tempered), *Captain James Hook (Peter Pan and Jake and the Never Land Pirates, both are short tempered, and suffer from misfortune), *Jafar (Aladdin, Disney, both suffer from misfortune), *Grumpy (Hence the name) (Snow White And the Seven Dwarfs, Disney, both are grumpy), *Danny Rebus (The Electric Company, both hardly smile), *Gladys Ighodalo (Andre Ighodalo, both are short-tempered, sometimes gloomy and suffer from misfortune), *The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland, Disney, both have fearsome tempers), *Texas Pete (Superted, both are very short-tempered), *Grump-Pea (Poddington Peas, both are grumpy) *Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear, both tend to get grumpy) *Hwmffra (Will Quack Quack, both are grumpy and short-tempered), *Moe Syzlak (The Simpsons, both are grumpy and mean), *The Grinch (Dr. Seuss books, both are grouchy, mean, and they grumble), *King K. Rool (Donkey Kong Country, both are cruel and cold-hearted), *Manny (Ice Age, both are grumpy sometimes), *Leon MacNeal (The Puzzle Place, both are moody), *Strong Bad (Homestar Runner, both are grumpy and cruel), *Zeta (Shimmer and Shine, both are short-tempered and have blue), *Ms. Bitters (Invader Zim, both are grumpy, and dislike everything), *Jack Torrance (The Shining, both are grumpy and are writers), *Goldar/Grifforzer (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both are short-tempered), *Grouchy Smurf (The Smurfs, they are both blue, grumpy and are always in a bad mood), *Mudge (The Doodlebops, they are grumpy and always in a bad mood). *Dorkus (Planet Sheen, both are grumpy, mean, and both get easily annoyed and suffer from misfortune), *Bulgy (The Railway Series, both are bad-tempered), *Coconuts (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are grumpy and unfortunate), *General Motus, Caius Bonus and Caius Fatuous (Asterix, all four are grumpy and short-tempered) *Chef Hatchet (Total Drama series, both are short-tempered), *Eva (Total Drama series, both tend to be grumpy & short tempered), *Gordon (The Railway Series, both are blue and tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Admiral Zhao (Avatar the last airbender both have similar voices and are short tempered), *Johnny Cuba (TUGS, both tend to be grumpy & life threatening sometimes), *Trawler (Elias The Little Rescue Boat, both are sometimes grumpy), *The Mouse King (Nutcracker Prince, WB/Lacewood, both are unfortunate and grumpy), *Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster, both are grumpy most of time), *Sir Percival (Pinky and Perky, both grumpy), *George The Steamroller (The Railway Series, both are grumpy & Tend To Insult Others), *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo, both are moody), *Tiff (Kirby: Right Back at ya!, both are short-tempered), *Ray Barone (Everybody Loves Raymond, both are easily annoyed at times) *Carl Winslow (Family Matters, both are grumpy and short tempered sometimes), *Carl Fredrickson (Up, they are both grumpy and prefer to be alone though for Carl, that was post-Ellie), *Cornelius and Thorny (A Bug's Life, all three are grumpy), *Cat (Peg + Cat, both are blue and moody), *Inky (Pac-Man, both are blue), *Oliver Douglas (Green Acres, both live on a farm and are grumpy at times), *Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street, both are grumpy and have unibrows), *Ickis (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, both suffer from misfortune), *Kwame (Captain Planet and the Planeteers, both are deadpans), *Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life, both are grumpy), *Sergant Major (The Shoe People, both are grumpy and rarely smile), *Diesel (The Railway Series, both are square and short-tempered), *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series, both are very short-tempered), *Guysborough (Theodore Tugboat, both are grouchy and grumpy), *Knuckles (Sonic, both are grumpy), *Bert (Sesame Street, both are grumpy and have unibrows), *Sam The Eagle (The Muppet Show, both are blue, grumpy, and have unibrows), *Dr. Robotnik/Eggman (Sonic, both have ferocious tempers), *Lotso (Toy Story, both are mean), *Sid (Hey Arnold!, both are grumpy and easily angered) *Soul (Soul Eater, both are grumpy), *Edward (Camp Lazlo, both had the same attitude), *Herbert Dumbrowski aka The Chief (T.U.F.F. Puppy, both are grouchy, and are short tempered), *Father Ted (Father Ted, both get grumpy with the Mr. Men and Dougal), *Katie Kaboom (Animaniacs, both are very short-tempered), *Sage the Owl (The Herbs, both are grumpy), *Farmer Giles (Henry's Cat, both get angry at times), *Archemedies (The Sword in the Stone, both are grumpy), *Gru (Despicable Me, both are grumpy), *Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story series, both are moody), *Peter Griffin (Family Guy, both are moody), *Sam (Jimmy Neutron, both are short-tempered), *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy, both are moody), *Chunk (Toy Story, both are grumpy), *Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast, both are grumpy), *The Grumpy Old Troll (Dora the Explorer, both are grumpy), *Woody (Toy Story, both tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Benson (Regular Show, both are mean, grumpy and short tempered), *Numbuh 86 (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are short-tempered), *Trey (The Animals of Farthing Wood, both are bad-tempered), *George Darling (Peter Pan, Disney, both are short-tempered), *Eddy (Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, both are short-tempered sometimes), *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory, both are grumpy sometimes), *Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons, both are bad-tempered and life-threatening), *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh, both are sometimes grumpy), *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove, both are grumpy, mean, cruel, short-tempered, and suffer from misfortune), *Doli (The Black Cauldron, both are grumpy), *Hades (Disney's Hercules, both have fearsome tempers), *Gruffi Gummi (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, both are grumpy and rarely smile), *Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes, both are short-tempered), *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes, both are short-tempered), *Montana Max (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are short-tempered), *Tower (The Little Engine That Could, both are grumpy and short-tempered), *Thaddeus Plotz (Animaniacs, both are short-tempered), *Cat (CatDog, both have a bad mood and short-tempered), *Star Butterfly (Star Vs. the Forces of Evil, both are grumpy and have blue), *Dan (Dan vs, both have a bad mood and are short-tempered), *Hannah Abbott (Harry Potter, both are short-tempered sometimes), *Duck (Old Bear Stories, both are gloomy), *Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, both are cold-hearted), *Lewis T. Duck (Charlie Chalk, both are short-tempered), *Kevin (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both are grumpy and mean), *Beresford (The Railway Series, both are blue and grumpy), *Moody Margaret and Sour Susan (Horrid Henry, all three are grumpy), *Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are moody), *Megatron (Transformers, both are angered easily), *Dr. Claw (Inspector Gadget, both are grumpy), *Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are blue and are very short-tempered), *Shrek (Shrek series, both are mean, grumpy, and short-tempered), *Roger Smith (American Dad, both are mean and short-tempered), *Ashley (Warioware series, both are easily angered), *Kyle The Conjurer (Fanboy and Chum Chum, both are grumpy, mean, and short-tempered), *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Powerpuff Girls, both are mad), *Sad Sack (The Raggy Dolls, both are gloomy), *Eeyore (Winnie-the-Pooh, both are gloomy), *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda, both are short-tempered sometimes), *Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2, both are short-tempered), *Sir Vladenock and Lafety Le Fei (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all 3 are grumpy, mean, cruel, rarely-smile and short-tempered), *Mr. Robinson (The Amazing World of Gumball, both are blue, have a big nose, and have an extremely terrible temper), *Mr. Johnson (Fat Blue) (Sesame Street, both are blue and suffer from misfortune), *Doc Hudson and Sheriff (Cars, three are grumpy at Mr. Men and Lightning McQueen, additionally, Mr. Grumpy and Doc are both blue), *Simba (The Lion King (1994-1998), both lose their temper and being moody sometimes), *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader (Star Wars, both have a bad temper and lose their temper with Mr. Men and Obi-Wan Kenobi), *Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs, both are short-tempered, and wear green hats), *Strong Mad (Homestar Runner, both are blue, similar shapes, and usually mad), *Thimblenose Ted (Flushed Away, both are blue,short-tempered and grumpy), *Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros 3, both are short-tempered and blue), *Casper Caveman (Looney Tunes, both are grumpy, famished and short tempered), *Stu Pickles (Rugrats, both are moody and tends to be grumpy sometimes), *Abe Simpson (The Simpsons, both are grumpy), *Ronnie McDoggle (Fat Pizza, both are grumpy, short tempered, quick tempered and argues on the phone), *Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog, both tend to be grumpy and short-tempered sometimes), *Rocky the Lebanese Rambo (Fat Pizza, both are grumpy and yells), *Bobo Gigliotti (Fat Pizza, both are short tempered, grumpy and cruel), *Lou Pickles (Rugrats, both are grumpy sometimes), *Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are short tempered and ferocious), *Ecliptor (Power Rangers in space, both are short tempered and grumpy), *James (The Railway Series, both are grumpy sometimes), *Michael De Santa (Grand Theft Auto 5 both are short tempered and angry at times) *Spencer (The Railway Series, both are grumpy and snobbish), *Mr. Bean (Namesake series, both are grumpy and moody), *Cartman (South Park, Both Are Mean & Moody), *Hardy Har Har (Lippy the Lion, Hanna-Barbera, both are gloomy), *Bulk (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both are short tempered), *Drew Pickles (Rugrats, both tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Pauly Falzoni (Fat Pizza, both are short tempered and gets angrily easily), *Junior (Fat Pizza, both have fearsome tempers), *Aussie Pubs Guy (Fat Pizza episode "Beach Pizza", both get angry easily), *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up, both are mean and short tempered), *Patchy the Pirate (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are frustrated sometimes), *Wally Gator (Hanna-Barbera, both are moody), *Lifesaver Les (Fat Pizza episode "Beach Pizza", both are grumpy), *Jim (Fat Pizza/Swift and Shift Couriers, both are grumpy, famished, short tempered and Jim is hard to understand, while Mr. Grumpy is easier to understand), *Mr. Brillo (Brum, both are grumpy, short tempered and suffer from misfortune), *Von Vulture (Looney Tunes, both are short tempered), *Porky Pig (Looney Tunes, both are moody and short tempered sometimes), *The Park Keeper (Brum season 2, both are grumpy, mean and short tempered), *Ernie (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both were short tempered sometimes), *Ghengis (The Wacky World of Tex Avery, both are grumpy and have blue noses), *Sam I am's unnamed friend (Green Eggs and Ham; Dr. Seuss books, both are grouchy and dislikes anything), *Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove, both are grumpy), *King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, both are short tempered), *Tito (Oliver and Company, both are easily angered, although Mr. Grumpy is deliberately angry while Tito isn't), *Officer Dibble (Top Cat, both are short-tempered and wear blue), *Chief Quimby (Inspector Gadget, both are short-tempered), *No Slacking (ChuckleVision, both are short tempered), *Franklin (Franklin the Turtle, both are grumpy sometimes), *Hank Hill (King of the Hill, both tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Cotton Hill (King of the Hill, both are grumpy and have bad tempers), *Henry (The Railway Series, both are moody and tends to be grumpy sometimes), *Sylvester (Looney Tunes, both are short tempered), *The Gromble (Ahhh! Real Monsters, both are short tempered), *Dagget (The Angry Beavers, both are really angry), *Norbet (The Angry Beavers, both are angry, moody and short tempered), *Coppercab (YouTube, both get angry easily), *Ice King (Adventure Time, both are blue, mean, and seem to be grumpy a lot), *Father Christmas (1991 Raymond Briggs film, both are grumpy and prefer to be alone), *Patty and Selma Bouvier (The Simpsons, all three are grumpy. Selma also wears blue while Patty wears pink), *Tarder Sauce aka the Grumpy Cat (A famous internet meme, both are grumpy), *Ember Flicker Flame (Lalaloopsy, both are short-tempered sometimes), *Mr. Fizz (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are short tempered), *Bald Bull (Punch Out!! Nintendo, both are short tempered), *Gaz Membrane (Invader Zim, both are grumpy, mean, and short-tempered), *Mr. Gus (Uncle Grandpa, both are grumpy and have Mister at the beginning of their names), *Pearl (Steven Universe, both are blue and get grumpy often), *Rarity (My Little Pony, both get grumpy at times), *BA Baracus (The A-Team, both get grumpy at times), *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony, both are blue and get grumpy at times), *Gus (Robotboy, both are blue and get grumpy), *The Beast (Beauty and the Beast, both wear blue and have bad tempers), *I. R. Baboon (I Am Weasel, both are blue and have shocking bad tempers), *Lizzie Devine (Codename Kids Next Door, both have blue on and are moody), *Blue (Dick Figures, both are blue and grumpy), *Mr. Nezzer (Veggie Tales, both are the same height are boss-like figures), *Rod (Avenue Q, both are blue and moody), *Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock, both are grumpy), *Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both get grumpy sometimes), *Cranky Doodle Donkey (MLP, both are grumpy), *Wayne Cramp (The Cramp Twins, both are blue, have unibrows and are heartless), *Walter (Jeff Dunham, both are grumpy), *Trevor Philips (Grand Theft Auto V, both have bad tempers and get really angry) *Gloomius Maximus (Rolie Polie Olie, both are grumpy), *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls, both tend to get grumpy), *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are blue and tend to get grumpy sometimes), *Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons, both are grumpy), *Impmon (Digimon, both are cruel), *Oliver (The Transporters, both are grumpy), *Trina Riffin (Grojband, both are grumpy), *Nestor (Scaredy Squirrel, both are easily angered), *Dade (Harvey Beaks, both are grumpy, easily angered) *Two Legs Joe and Patricia (Spliced, both are grumpy), *Brian Griffin (Family Guy, both have the same voice and are grumpy sometimes), *Crocodile (Tinga Tinga Tales, both are grumpy), *Randall (Monsters, Inc., both are heartless), *Harry Cross (Brookside, both and grumpy), *Ms. Harshwhinny (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are short-tempered). *Disgust (Inside Out, both are grumpy) *Anger (Inside Out, both are short-tempered and have similar shapes) *Kyle (Being Ian, both are grumpy) *Caillou (Namesake series, both can be grumpy sometimes) *Grimey (The Simpsons, both are short-tempered and suffer from misfortune) *Grimey Junior (The Simpsons, both are short tempered) *Dr. Finkelstein (The Nightmare Before Christmas, both are grumpy and short-tempered), *Mayor Burgermeister (Frankenweenie, both are grumpy), *Stan Smith (American Dad, both have blue and tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Anton Ego (Ratatouille, both are grumpy, mean, and short-tempered), *Ebenezer Scrooge (A Christmas Carol, both are grumpy, mean and short-tempered, although he becomes cheerful at the end), *Paul (Pokemon, both are grumpy, mean, and have similar voices), *Carter Pewterschimdt (Family Guy, both are mean, and grumpy), *Ernie the Giant Chicken (Family Guy, both are hot-tempered), *Cranky (The Railway Series, both are hot-tempered), *Statler and Waldorf (The Muppet Show, both are grumpy, and dislike everything), *Alfred (Johnson and Friends, both are grumpy and hate everything), *Benny Rabbit (Sesame Street, both are grumpy), *Clover (Sofia the First, both are grumpy at times), *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto, both have blue and are short-tempered), *Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb, both get grumpy) *Henry (Oswald, both are grumpy) *Robbie Rotten (LazyTown, both are grumpy) *Gloomius Maximus (Rolie Polie Olie, both are grumpy) *Princess Amber (Sofia the First, both get grumpy at times), *The Big Bad Wolf (Sesame Street, both are mean and grumpy), *Mio Naganohara (Nichijou, both are blue and are short-tempered), *Lord Rataxes (Babar, both are grumpy), *Mike Teavee (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, both are grumpy and short-tempered), *Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, both are grumpy, mean and short-tempered), *Jade West (Victorious, both are mean, grumpy, and short-tempered), *Helga Pataki (Hey Arnold, both are mean, moody, grumpy, short-tempered and have unibrows), *Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo, both are mean, grumpy, short-tempered, and suffer from misfortune), *Hank (Finding Dory, both are grumpy), *Daddy Topps (The Land Before Time, both are moody and grumpy), *Mr. Krupp (Captain Underpants, both are grumpy, mean, short-tempered, and dislike everything), *Sadness (Inside Out, both are blue and cry) *Nightmare (Five Nights at Freddy's Episode 4, both wear hats and short tempered and the opposite to Mr. Happy and Nightmare Fred), *Mesmo (Mixels, both are grumpy), *Basil Fawlty (Fawlty Towers, both grumpy, moody and hot tempered) *Mr. Plod (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are grumpy) *Pingu's Dad (Pingu, both tend to be grumpy sometimes) *Mr. Milko (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both have blue and are gloomy) *Carter Blake (Heavy Rain, both have similar voices, bad tempered and grumpy), *Principal Skinner (The Simpsons, both wear blue and are grumpy sometimes), *Norman Jayden (Heavy Rain, both tend be grumpy sometimes) *Sly and Gobbo (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are cruel and grumpy) *Scott Shelby (Heavy Rain, both are cruel and tend to be grumpy) *Ethan Mars (Heavy Rain, both are gloomy and happy at the end of their stories) *Scott, Virgil, Alan, Gordon and John Tracy (Thunderbirds all six wear blue and are grumpy at times) *Tommy Vercetti (Grand Theft Auto Vice City, both easily angry, wear blue and are cruel) *Jeff Tracy (Thunderbirds, both wear blue and are grumpy sometimes) *Max Payne (Namesake series, both have similar voices and tend to be grumpy sometimes), *Fred Leblanc (Fred's Head, both are grumpy and short-tempered at times), *Charles Montgomery Burns (The Simpsons both are bad tempered and enemies with Mr. Happy and Homer), *Preston The Cyberdog (Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave, both are grumpy and cruel), *Mr. Arnold Hugh (Stage Fright, both are grumpy and cruel), *Angry Kid (Angry Kid, both are grumpy), *Mr. Noodman (Sanjay and Craig, both are grump, cruel and suffer from misfortune) *Mr. Willard Tweedy and Mrs. Melisha Tweedy (Chicken Run, all three are grumpy and cruel), *Victor Quartermaine (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit, both are grumpy and cruel), *Piella Bakewell (Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death, both are grumpy and cruel), *Queen Victoria (The Pirates! In An Adventure With Scientists/Band of Misfits, both are Short-Tempered), *Anthony Trumper (Shaun The Sheep: The Movie, both are grumpy and cruel), *Lord Nooth (Early Man, both are grumpy), *Vladimir Lem (Max Payne, both are cruel and enemies with Mr. Happy and Max), *Arnold Rimmer (Red Dwarf, both wear blue, grumpy and are mean). *Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto 4 both grumpy and moody at times) *Zorran (TUGS, both are angry, cruel and grumpy). *Alfred (Johnson and Friends, both are grumpy and complain about everything). *Cranky Villagers (Animal Crossing, all are grumpy) *Mr. Grouse (The Loud House, both are grumpy, have neighbors, cruel sometimes, cry once in a while and smile rarely), *Lori Loud (The Loud House, both wear blue, are often to be grumpy, cruel sometimes, have a bad tempered, cry sometimes, moody and say "no") *Ronnie Anne (The Loud House, both have blue, cry sometimes, gloomy, are sometimes grumpy and smile sometimes), *Roz (Monsters Inc, both are grumpy), *Simon Belmont (Captain N The Game Master both wear blue, cry once in a while, gloomy and are sometimes grumpy), *Robbie Valentino (Gravity Falls, both are grumpy and mean), *Princess Zelda (Legend Of Zelda, both wear blue, bad-tempered, moody, gloomy, say "no." and are grumpy at times) *Kurtis Styker (Mortal Kombat, both wear blue, are grumpy sometimes and smile sometimes) *Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat, both wear blue, are grumpy sometimes and smile sometimes) *Lola Loud (The Loud House, both are moody and hot tempered at times) *Lynn Loud (The Loud House, both are moody, cruel and easily angered at times) *Lana Loud (The Loud House, both are blue, were hats and are sometimes grouchy and moody) *Charles Green Jr (Angry Grandpa Show, both are hot tempered and are very moody) *Jeffery Ridgway Sr (Mcjuggernuggets Psycho Series, both are moody, cruel and are hot tempered) *Stephan Quire (Greatest Freakout Ever, both wear hats and blue clothes, mean, bad tempered and yell) *William (Violette1st, both are mean and bad tempered) *Cody (DaddyOFive, both are moody and hot tempered) *Princess Lana (Captain N The Game Master, both wear blue and are grumpy sometimes) *Prince Lyle (Captain N The Game Master, both wear blue and smile sometimes) *Donkey Kong (Captain N The Game Master, both wear hats and are grumpy.) *King Hippo (Captain N The Game Master, both are blue, cruel and are short tempered) *King Charlatan (My Little Pony N' Friends, both wear blue and are grumpy at times) *Sting (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are grumpy sometimes) *Catrina (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are cruel, grumpy and mean) *Hydia (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are bad tempered and gloomy) *Queen Bumble (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are bad tempered, cruel and mean) *Rep (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are grumpy sometimes) *Herbert Pervical Bear Esquire (Club Penguin Series, both are hot tempered, cruel, grumpy and mean) *Blu (Rio, both are blue and sometimes lose their temper) *Coach Pacowski (The Loud House, both wear hats and are sometimes grumpy) *Principal Wilbur T. Huggins (The Loud House, both wear blue and tend to be grumpy) *Jewel (Rio, both are blue and sometimes moody) *Becky (The Loud House, both wear blue and hate parties. Becky only hates Lori's sophisticated party.) *Nightmare (FNAF 4, Both wear hats, short-tempered and are the opposite to Mr. Happy and Nightmare Fredbear) *Chef Pee Pee (SuperMarioLogan, both are grumpy and short-tempered) *Lavan (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are hot-tempered) *Arabus (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are cruel and are short-tempered) *Grumpy Mumpy (My Little Animals, both are grumpy) *Min-Min (ARMS, both are short-tempered) *Butch (Pokemon, both are bad-tempered sometimes) *Ingrid Third (Fillmore! both smile sometimes) *Nonny (Bubble Guppies, both smile rarely) *Mr. Grumpfish (Bubble Guppies, both are grumpy and smile rarely) *Principal Cinch (My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, both are mean spirited) *Tirac (My Little Pony Rescue From Midnight Castle, both are mean spirited) *Beavis & Butthead (Namesake series, all three wear hats and are cruel sometimes. Beavis only wears blue just like Mr. Grumpy) *Daria (The Beavis & Butthead & Daria Series, both wear blue, wear hats and smile rarely) *Jeffy (SuperMarioLogan, Both wear blue and are bad-tempered) *Zeb (My Little Pony N' Friends, both are cruel and are mean spirited) *Sky (Total Drama Series, both have blue and lose the temper rarely) *Zoey (Total Drama Series, both lose their temper sometimes) *Branch (Trolls, both are grumpy and are short-tempered, even though Branch turns happy at the end) *Mike The Mouse (Sing, both are short-tempered) *Four (Seven Little Monsters, both are grumpy and smile rarely, although Four laughs sometimes) *Fanny (Battle for BFDI, both are grumpy and blue) *Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy, both get easily angered at times) *Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza, both rarely smile) *Pete (Mickey Mouse, both are grumpy and short-tempered) *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, both are mean-spirited) *Dr. Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, both are grumpy and short-tempered) *Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are easily angered at times) *Tai Tai (Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat, both wear blue and are angered easily.) *Sam (The Loud House, Both wear blue.) *King Koopa (Super Mario Bros Super Show, both are mean-spirited) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan, both are grumpy) *Luna Loud (The Loud House, both smile rarely and are grumpy at times) *Jerry Mouse (Tom & Jerry, both are grumpy) *Zeta (Shimmer & Shine, both are grumpy) *Fowler (Chicken Run, both are grumpy) *Mikhail Faustin (Grand Theft Auto 4, both are short tempered) *Cyrus (Pokemon, both are grumpy and they smile rarely) *Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog, both are grumpy sometimes) *Cleo (Heathcliff, both smile rarely and are grumpy sometimes) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story, both are grumpy and are easily angered at times) *Minerva Mink (Animaniacs, both are grumpy sometimes) *Big Nose (Pink Panther and Pals, both have unibrows and are easily angered) *Eric Cartman (South Park, both are grumpy) *Alex (Madagascar, both are grumpy and short tempered) *Carlotta Casagrande (The Loud House, both tend to get grumpy) *Ms. Puff (Spongebob Squarepants, both are grumpy) *Angry Video Game Nerd (Both of them have a bad temper and tend to break stuff) *Ruckus (Dumb Ways To Die, both are blue, grumpy and short-tempered) *Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes, both are easily angered at times) *Master Frown (Unikitty!, both wear blue and are easily angered) *Alf the Pizza Man and Jimmy the Cat (Cats' Eyes, all 3 are short tempered) *Eva (Wii sports series, both cry a lot, grumpy at Kathy Ray’s face and have Lucy Adderley with her (Eva only)) *Principal McVicker (Beavis and Butthead, both are grumpy and short-tempered) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, both are grumpy sometimes) *Barry (ToddWorld, both are blue, grumpy and short-tempered) *Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park, both are grumpy and short-tempered) *Llort (A Troll in Central Park, both are grumpy) *Stromboli (Pinocchio, both are easily angered) *Stripes (Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, both are easily annoyed, although Stripes can be a nice tiger) *Sulky Sue (Little Monsters, both are moody) *Simon Sulk (Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids, both are grumpy) *Sharpay Evans (High School Musical, both are grumpy and short-tempered) *Randall The Bear (Catscratch, both are bad-tempered and share rivals with the cats, Mr. Men and Little Misses) *Principal Dean (Regular Show, both are short-tempered) *Rigby's Dad (Regular Show, both are angered easily) *Tantrum Tabitha (Little Monsters, both have shocking bad tempers. Grumpy by name and even more grumpy by nature) *The Ghostly Trio (Casper series, all four of them are blue and are mean spirted) *Reggie Mantle (Archie series, both are cruel, are short-tempered and share rivals with Archie, Betty, Veronica, Jughead, the Mr. Men and Little Misses) *Betty Cooper (Archie series, both wear blue, get angry sometimes and share rivals with Reggie, Veronica, the Mr. Men, and Little Misses) *Veronica Lodge (Archie series, both wear blue, are short-tempered and share rivals with Reggie, Betty, the Mr. Men, and Little Misses) *Brooklyn T. Guy (SuperMarioLogan, both are moody) *Archie Andrews (Archie series, both wear blue, get angry sometimes and share rivals with Reggie, the Mr. Men and Little Misses) *Jughead Jones (Archie series, both wear blue, get mad rarely, and share rivals with Reggie, the Mr. Men and Little Misses) *Sabrina Spellman (Archie series, both wear blue, lose their temper sometimes and share rivals with Reggie, the Mr. Men and Little Misses) *Nana Noodleman (Sing, both are grumpy sometimes) *Bull Sharkowski (My Gym Partner's A Monkey, both are blue, cruel, mean-spirited, grumpy and share rivals with Adam, Jake, the Mr. Men and Little Misses) *Daimajin (Namesake series, both are mean-spirited) *Auto (WALL-E, both are grumpy) *Stretch (Casper, both are grumpy and moody) *N (Leapfrog, both are grumpy) *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes, both are grumpy) *Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are grumpy) *Humpty Dumpty (Shrek, both are angered easily) *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons, both are mean-spirited) *Kaput & Zosky (Nakesake series, all 3 of them are cruel) *Flik (A Bug's Life, both are blue and lose their minds) *Daggett (The Angry Beavers, both are grumpy, moody, and get angry at times) *Norbert (The Angry Beavers, both lose their temper rarely) *Hans Moleman (The Simpsons, both have the worst luck in their lives) *Godzilla (Namesake series, both are cruel and get angry at times) *King Kong (Namesake series, both are cruel and get angry at times) *Pan (Dragon Ball series, both wear blue and are short-tempered) *Susan And Mary Test (Johnny Test, all three of them wear blue and are short-tempered) *Waldo Weatherbee (Archie series, both wear blue and are short-tempered) *Falco Lombardi (Nintendo, both are blue and lose their temper sometimes) *Black Spy And White Spy (Spy Vs. Spy, all three of them are cruel and share rivals with each other, Grey Spy, the Mr. Men And Little Misses) Gallery Kirby the Vaccum.jpg|'Kirby the Vacuum Cleaner' SBk10.png|'Squidward Tentacles' Benson.jpg|'Benson' Clyde_in_Pac-Man_(TV_Series).png|'Clyde' ZX0865A017S00555c32e15a3ba5.02868852_1280.jpg|'Crocodile' BennyRabbitwaving.jpg|'Benny the Bunny' MV5BMTcwMTA4OTQ4Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzU1NzU2MjE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|'Mr. Gronkle' OscarS37.jpg|'Oscar the Grouch' Movie_Grouchy_Smurf.png|'Grouchy Smurf' toadhog.jpg|'Toadhog' Donald.png|'Donald Duck' Sam the Eagle.jpg|'Sam the Eagle' Fifi_La_Fume.png|'Fifi La Fume' ThGFQ5PMUN.jpg|'Zorran' Alfred.png|'Alfred' Ms. Harshwhinny.png|'Ms. Harshwhinny' Admiral.png|'Admiral' Octavian.jpg|'Octavian' Oxford.png|'Oxford' Mr_Krupp.png|'Mr. Krupp' Danny.jpeg|Danny Rebus Lori Loud.png|Lori Loud George the Steamroller.png|George the Steamroller luna_loud_by_batmanmesser609-daazqbz.png|Luna Loud 538236-jerry.jpg|Jerry Mouse Eric-cartman.png|Eric Cartman download.jpg|Alex the Lion Mrpotatohead1.jpg|Mr. Potato Head 40-woody-toy-story-giant-wall-decal.jpg|Woody Images (3).jpg|Cleo Images.png|Sally Acorn Angry Grandpa.jpg|Charles Marvin Green Jr (Angry Grandpa) Lola Loud.png|Lola Loud Ghengis-the-wacky-world-of-tex-avery.jpg|Ghengis Grumpy-Disney.jpg|Grumpy (Snow White) 16295sb.jpg|Llort gnorga.png|Gnorga Stromboli-Pinocchio.png|Stromboli 140226-tdy-140226-shrek-530-1727 6c2b53b6adf17373c2a5def8e29817ac.nbcnews-ux-2880-1000.jpg|Shrek Mudge.PNG|Mudge Sulky Sue.PNG|Sulky Sue I'm_the_Shark.png|Bull Sharkowski David's_Camera_001.jpg|Randall The Bear Sonya008.jpg|Sonya Blade Kurtis Stryker.jpg|Kurtis Stryker hqdefault.jpg|Princess Lana & Princess Zelda Current Pearl Request.png|Pearl MrGus.png|Mr. Gus daimajin_redesign_by_cwpetesch-d82uqpp.jpg|Daimajin th.jpg|Ingrid Thrid th (1).jpg|Kaput & Zosky Daffy-Duck-In-Angry-Pose.png|Daffy Duck N.png|N Auto_wall•e_clipped_rev_1.png|Auto Plucky_D.jpg|Plucky Duck Homer_Simpson_2006.png|Homer Simpson Humpty_Dumpty.png|Humpty Dumpty Star_Butterfly_Growling.png|Star Butterfly Drew Pickles.png|Drew Pickles Screenshot 20190413-170438 Photos.jpg|Reggie Mantle Screenshot 20190519-213235 Photos.jpg|Jughead Jones Screenshot 20190519-213033 Photos.jpg|Betty Cooper Screenshot 20190519-213004 Photos.jpg|Veronica Lodge Screenshot 20190519-212945 Photos.jpg|Archie Andrews Screenshot_20190601-131101_Gallery.jpg|Sabrina Spellman Screenshot_20190519-213228_Photos.jpg|Waldo Weatherbee DbpRfbLVMAIzSNa.jpg|Black Spy And White Spy Screenshot_20160828-184953.png|Susan And Mary Test hqdefault (1).jpg|Tai Tai Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show